A plastisol composition containing a polymer and a plasticizer is used for various applications such as undercoats for automobiles, body sealers for automobiles, wallpaper, carpet backing and flooring materials, toys and the like.
When a plastisol composition containing a vinyl chloride resin is used for automobile undercoats and automobile body sealers, for example, hydrogen chloride and the like that may damage equipment are generated in a step for melting shredder dust during a process for recycling automobiles. Thus, to reduce the amount of vinyl chloride resin, a plastisol composition containing an acrylic polymer has been studied. Moreover, to respond to recent environmental issues, in coating and baking steps during the automobile coating process, the heating temperature is lowered and the baking time is reduced compared with those in a conventional process.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a plastisol composition which contains an acrylic polymer obtained by polymerizing a monomer having a blocked isocyanate group and which exhibits excellent adhesiveness to an electrodeposition-coated surface. Patent Literature 2 describes a plastisol composition which contains an acrylic polymer with a multilayer structure obtained by polymerizing a monomer having a hydroxyl group and which exhibits excellent storage stability.